1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to signal test systems and methods, and more particularly, to a signal integrity test system and method.
2. Description of related art
Transmission lines are capable of carrying signals between a transmitter (e.g., a first conductor) and a receiver (e.g., a second conductor). To ensure integrity of a signal, characteristic impedance of a transmission line should meets a specified value along the length of the transmission line. At present, the signal integrity tests by manually testing the characteristic impedance of all test points on the transmission lines.